


the plea

by sonderwalker



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: In exchange for having Dooku release Ahsoka, Anakin takes her place at a price.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	the plea

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober!! is happening!! School is a lot right now but I am trying my best

“Dooku!” Anakin exclaimed as he rushed forward. Ahead, he could see as Ahsoka tried to hold her ground. But even though she was good, and Anakin was proud of her, she was no match for a sith lord of his skill. And he knew that from experience. He ignited his blade, but it was too late- Dooku has disarmed her and was now holding her in the air with the force.

Anakin stopped cold, ice running through his veins as he watched her grasp at her throat and struggle to breath. Her eyes locked with his, and he couldn’t bear to look at her for too long. But he also couldn’t take his eyes away

“Let her go!” Anakin demanded as Ahsoka continued to struggle. Dooku sneered.

“Or what, Skywalker?” He spat out. “You are outmatched. And I have your padawan.” Anakin heard the hiss of the electro staffs that Dooku’s guards carry with him in the distance. He contemplated his options, knowing that he would have to make a decision. Obi-Wan had said earlier that he was on his way with reinforcements, but now, Anakin knew that he wouldn’t get there in time. He took a deep breath.

“Take me instead.” He said softly, deactivating his blade. He looked at Ahsoka, hoping that she could hear his apology over her struggling.

“Master, don’t!” She chocked out. Anakin dropped his saber.

“Let her go.” He repeated softly. Dooku released her, and Ahsoka landed on all fours roughly, coughing as she tried to recover from his phantom grip around her neck. From behind, Anakin the guards approach him. He braced for the inevitable pain that would be coming and wasn’t surprised when two guards rammed their staffs into either of his sides. The scream sounded far away, as he felt his muscles spasm due to the electricity. Ahead he could hear Ahsoka screaming, begging for him to be let go, and somewhere further, blaster shots rang out. But before he could tell if they were republic or separatists, he lost consciousness.

When Anakin woke up again, the first thing he realized was that he hurt. A lot. His sides burned, his arms ached, and he felt like his brain was pounding against his skull. He let out a soft groan.

“My master will be pleased with your capture, young Skywalker.” Dooku’s voice said from nearby. Anakin blinked several times, trying to get his eyes to focus on the source of the voice, but everything still looked as if he was looking at it from underwater.

“Sidious?” Anakin whispered, his voice weak. Dooku laughed.

“What do you know about Lord Sidious, boy?” Anakin bit his lip- what did he know? All he knew was a name. That and several rumors, which were all proven to be false.

“Oh? Staying silent for once, are we? How unusual.” Dooku said as his face appeared in front of Anakin. The sith yellow of his eyes made him blink and flinch, but the binders held him in place, leaving him with nowhere to go.

“You’ll never get away with this.” Anakin began, gritting his teeth. “Once the council- “Dooku laughed and gave Anakin a cold smile.

“The council is useless. They will only find you if my master wants you to be found.” Anakin began to squirm, despite how much it hurt his ribs, trying to free himself so he could show Dooku he meant business, but then the guards came back into the room. He stopped moving and flinched, knowing the sound of the electro staffs all too well as the were rammed into his sides again and again. He screamed and screamed until his voice went hoarse, and all he could do was beg for the pain to end.

“Oh?” Dooku questioned. “Begging for mercy now, are we?” Anakin whimpered, unable to formulate a response. His sweat was running into his eyes, and his arms had been suspended for so long that they were starting to go numb. His vision swam, the light from the droids twinkling like stars, but he knew that he had to stay awake.

His body arched in pain as the droids began to electrocute him again, and he couldn’t help but beg for them to stop. They didn’t. Or maybe they did, but he lost consciousness before he found out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
